Out of the Ordinary
by Mari Lynn the Echidna
Summary: When Amy goes to a new school with her best friend Cream, she falls in love with this black and red hedgehog and she doesn't know that the school is not an original school, but is filled with vampires. A Shadamy story! Rating may go up in the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The alarm went onto the time 6:00 am and then it went off, as the pink hedgehog's ears perked up. She lazily reached out to the button and slammed it with her fist and she was relieved when that booming sound stopped. She yawned and stretched out her arms as she sat up in her bed. She slowly walked up to the calendar and looked at the date she had circled with a red marker; it was the first day of the new school she was going to. She groaned as she looked at her messy pink hair in the mirror, she wondered what kind of day this was going to be. After she ate breakfast, took a morning shower, brushed her teeth and fixed her hair she went into the closet and pulled out a couple of outfits she choosing to wear. She decided to put on a pink and white striped shirt with jeans and pink tennis shoes. She grabbed her bag and walked down the stairs as she saw a note on the table. She picked it up and read it:

_I will be coming home a little late so please make you some lunch and please clean up the house when you come back from school, Love Mom_

"Great" Amy scoffed, "She won't even take me up to the school, so who will?"

She heard someone honked the horn and she stepped out of the house to see a white car with two rabbits smiling at her.

Amy walked into the car and sat next to her friend Cream in the back seat. Cream wore a white blouse with a matching skirt and flats.

"Hey Amy, are you excited to go to school?" Cream questioned

"Sure, I hope I could survive the first day, so how is the school like?" Amy questioned

Cream pulled out of her cellphone and said, "Its fine, everything is great once you get to know everyone"

Amy nodded her head as she looked out the window, watching the car going even farther from the house. She sighed as she slumped into the seat as they went onto the road.

"So Miss Amy, I'm sorry that your mother wasn't able to give you a ride to school" Vanilla told with her eyes still focusing on the road.

"That's ok, that happens often"

Amy watched Cream type words on her phone as she began to question, "Who are you texting to?"

Cream glanced at her then back at the phone, "My friends"

Minutes later Amy saw a large school in the distance and it was surrounded by two golden gates. Vanilla stopped at the gates and Amy watched Cream step out of the car. Cream looked at Amy and said, "Come on, you're going to make us late"

Amy stepped out of the car and the two waved at Vanilla, who waved back and drove off into the distance. Amy and Cream watched the gates slowly open as the two walked into the school campus. Amy saw teenagers everywhere; some were walking around talking, throwing a football around, sitting on the grass talking, or was making out which made Amy feel sick. They walked up the large steps and faced the doors.

"Here we go" Cream told in a cheery voice.

She pushed the door open as Amy gasped; the hallway was huge and it was crowded with teenagers. They walked through the hall and Amy was surprised to see a blue hedgehog opening his locker. She walked up to him and gasped, "Sonic?"

The hedgehog turned around and was surprised to see Amy.

"Amy, I didn't know you came here?" He told

Amy smiled and put her hands behind her back.

"I just transferred here" She told with a smile.

He smiled back and closed his locker, "It's nice to see you here Amy, but I have to get to class now, I'll see you later"

He walked off as Amy made her way to the office. She walked in as she walked up to the counter and looked at an older female hedgehog typing quickly on the computer.

"E-Excuse me"

The female hedgehog stopped and looked at Amy.

"Well you must me Amy Rose the new student, am I right?" She questioned.

"Yes ma'am" Amy answered in a low voice.

"The principal is waiting for you in his office" The lady told

Amy nodded her head as she walked over to the door that had the word "Principal" in bold black letters. She knocked on the door as she heard a voice say, "Come in". Amy slowly opened the door and saw a male hedgehog sitting at the desk. He had gray fur and his hair was put into a short ponytail. She sat in the chair that was in front of his desk, as she looked into his blue eyes.

"Welcome Miss Amy Rose, I see that your mom just transferred you to this school?" He questioned

"Yes Sir" Amy answered, making her fingers touch together.

"Well you could call me Mr. Jones, and I will give you your schedule to your classes" He told

He handed her a paper, as she took it and looked at the classes. She sighed when she saw that she had algebra first.

As soon as she left the office she walked in the now empty hall until she stopped at a door. She looked at the class number and then at the paper to check if it was the correct classroom. She heavily sighed as she closed her eyes and breathed in and out. Finally she opened her eyes and walked into the class, as she felt eyes staring at her. She continued to walk to the teacher, who was a black hedgehog with light blue eyes and her hair was to her upper back. The teacher smiled, as she stood up from her desk and placed a hand on Amy's back.

"Everyone this is Amy Rose and she is a new student to our class"

Amy saw different colored eyes stare at her, as she even saw some students whisper to others while still looking at her.

"I want all of you to treat her with respect and make her feel comfortable here"

The teacher known as Ms. Dark pointed at a seat for her, as Amy walked through the row of students. Everyone stared at her as she made her way to her seat. She sat next to a white bat and a brown chipmunk, who both gave her friendly smiles.

**Well this was chapter 1, chapter two will come very soon and feel free to PM me if you want your OCs in the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Amy nervously looked at the two girls, but by their smiles they looked pretty friendly.

"Hi, my name is Sally and this is Rouge, Cream told us that a new girl was coming here" The brown chipmunk told

"Uh yeah…" Amy nervously uttered

Rouge placed a hand on hers and told, "Don't worry about us, were not like the many stuck up girls at this school were pretty friendly"

Amy smiled as she felt safe around the two. Sally nodded her head and said, "Yeah, were not mean to the new people at this school, we will show you around school after class"

"We will also tell you who you should avoid at this school, there is a lot of drama and rumors spread really quickly here"

"Really, but I think I could trust you two" Amy told with friendly smile.

When the bell ringed, Sally and Rouge leaded Amy down the hall as Amy saw it was starting to become crowded.

"Ok, you would want to leave class early so you could get your things out of the locker, it becomes really crowded in here" Sally told

"Hey, that silver hedgehog and the lavender cat holding hands are Blaze and Silver, their nice too" Rouge told

They held Amy's hand while they walked through the crowded hall, as they pushed and squeezed through people.

Rouge pointed at a green hedgehog who was flirting with three girls and gasped, "That is Scourge the hedgehog, he is known as the most cutest boy at this school"

"I will totally kill to go on a date with him" Sally squealed as Amy looked at her weird.

"Over there is Jet, he's a total jerk" Rouge scoffed

The girls quickly moved out of the way as they saw a red echidna ran past.

"That was Knuckles, he also cool and nice when you really get to know him"

They walked out of the hall and continued the tour.

After the fifth class was over lunch finally started and Amy was nervous when she stepped into the cafeteria and saw many crowded tables. Some kids stared at her and some even gossiped. Amy's eyes wandered around until she heard someone shout, "AMY! OVER HERE!" Amy looked that direction and saw Rouge and Sally waving over at her. Amy smiled and made her way over to them. When she was about to go over there she bumped into someone and gasped when she saw the person fell to the floor. The girl was a red echidna with short red straight hair and dreadlocks to her upper back. She wore a red tank top with a white mini skirt and matching tennis shoes. The girl grunted as her sky blue eyes looked up at Amy, who gasped again and held out her hand, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that"

"Sure you didn't" The echidna scoffed as she rolled her eyes, "Now you better help me up!"

Amy grabbed her hand and pulled her up, but when she did that the girl pushed Amy onto the ground and slyly smiled.

"You better watch where you're going pinky! If this happens again I'm sure to deal with you myself"

"But I'm new here! I don't even know who you are!" Amy shouted, noticing that everyone becoming silent and turning their attention to them.

The girl smiled and gasped, as she helped Amy up and brushed off the dirt from her clothes.

"Oh I'm sorry" She told with a taunting tone, "Well since your new here I'll let you off easily, but remember me because you wouldn't want to bump into this girl again!"

She winked before she walked off. The cafeteria became loud again as Sally and Rouge ran over to Amy.

"Are you ok?" Rouge asked

"Yeah, but who was that?" Amy asked

"Oh, that was Lien Da, she's one of the most popular girl at this school and also a total bitch and slut" Sally told with a scoff.

They walked over to the table and sat down, as they continued the talk.

"Don't tell anyone but I heard that she made out with the whole entire football team and her other little friends Shade and Nicole is also bad news"

Amy's eyes widened when she heard that.

"You need to watch out for Lien Da next time; she is known to ruin many reputations by dirty lies"

Amy nodded her head as she remembered what Lien Da told her earlier. She wanted to make sure to stay out of her way.

**Well that was Chapter 2 and sorry it had to be short. Also Shadow will appear on the next chapter! Also if you want your OC's in the story please just review or PM me :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Amy was very shocked to find out that she didn't have the next two classes with Sally and Rouge. She nervously held her books tightly in her arms as she slowly walked through the hall, noticing others staring at her. Suddenly she heard,

"Hey Amy!"

She turned and gasped as she saw a brown wolf with sapphire blue eyes and blond curly hair that went just under her shoulder. She wore a pink sleeveless shirt with jeans and tennis shoes.

"Alicia! I didn't know you came here?" Amy gasped

"I didn't know you came either" Alicia also gasped

Amy held her books even tighter as she asked, "Do you have this class?"

Alicia nodded her head and told, "Yeah I do"

The two girls squealed as they walked inside only to find out their teacher was giving them assigned seats.

"What! Our other teachers let us sit where ever we want!" A lavender cat shouted

"Please, I could only concentrate if I sit next to Blaze" The silver hedgehog begged

"Well, I'm not going to end up sitting next to some weirdo so goodbye" A lynx girl told

The teacher watched her walk out of the class and the door slammed behind her.

"Well, that was Nicole, she used to be Sally's best friend until Shade and Lien Da asked her to join the group" Alicia told with a concerned look, "Ever since that day she hasn't been following the rules and have been bitchy to everyone"

"Ok Miss Rose, sit next to Shadow"

Amy froze as she looked around the class and spotted a black and red hedgehog. She slowly left Alicia in the front of the class as she walked through the roll. All of the students looked really upset to sit next to someone they didn't even know. She shyly walked up to the black and red hedgehog and asked, "A-Are you Shadow?"

He looked at her with his crimson red eyes and nodded, "Yeah"

She sat next to him as she looked away and blushed.

"Alicia, sit next to Silver"

Alicia walked over to Silver and sat next to him. He looked at her nervously and said, "Hey Alicia"

"Hey Silver, are you alright without Blaze?" Alicia asked

He slowly nodded his head and looked back at Blaze, as Blaze looked at him too. They both smiled as Silver turned back around and told, "Yeah I guess"

A few minutes later everyone were working on a worksheet and Amy was slowly filling out the questions. She noticed that Shadow quickly glanced at her as she couldn't control herself so she blushed again. She quickly looked away and looked up to the ceiling.

"_What is wrong with me? What is up with Shadow and how come I blush every time I look at him? Besides he does look kind of…cute?"_

She looked down at her paper and continued to complete her work.

"Um Mr. Lewis this class is kind of boring" Lien Da scoffed

Some kids in the class snickered as the teacher angrily stared at her and stated, "Class isn't supposed to be fun now get to work!"

"Why should I listen to you?" Lien Da questioned

The class gasped and stared at her as Mr. Lewis arched an eyebrow and questioned, "Excuse me? What did you say Miss Echidna?"

Lien Da rolled her eyes and stood up from her seat, as her voice got louder and she said, "I said-"

"Lien Da please stop, your disturbing the class with your complaining" Blaze told

Lien Da quickly turned her way and asked, "What did you just say Blaze!?"

"Lien Da, could you just sit through this class for a least just twenty more minutes!?" Shadow yelled

Lien Da's eyes widened as she rolled them. The whole class went quiet as everyone stared at Shadow. He looked at all the students in the class but especially Lien Da.

Lien Da slammed her fist on the desk and yelled, "Fine! But don't ask me to do any work!"

Suddenly her eyes glowed green and she showed off her sharp canines at Shadow for just a quick second, then her eyes turned back to blue and her teeth wasn't sharp anymore and she sat down in her seat. She muttered something while she pulled out her phone and started texting.

Amy's eyes widened when she saw that, "_What just happened? She looked like some kind of vampire"_

Amy rubbed her eyes and blinked twice as she watched Lien Da text on her phone.

"_Maybe my eyes are just playing tricks on me"_

Amy glanced at her one last time before she continued on her work.

**That was chapter 3 and Alicia was Aliciathewolf45's character. Please enjoy the story and I also need more OC's to fill in as classmates! Just Review or PM me at anytime!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I'm glad to be able to update another chapter to this story after so long. It literally has been a whole month since I last worked on this story, but luckily I'll start working on it if I have enough time. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Amy walked down the hall heading to her last class of the day. Too bad her best friends didn't have this class with her, and it was the last class for the day. She held her books tightly as she had the feeling that the other kids may be looking at her again. She couldn't get over the fact that Lien Da may be a vampire, it looked too real to be a fake, but then again it could be her eyes playing tricks on her. Also one more thing, Amy herself didn't believe in vampires. She finally headed into the class and was shocked again; Shadow had this class with her again.

Amy didn't know why but she couldn't take her eyes off him. What made her so attracted to him? Was it his ruby red eyes, or his deep voice, or his personality? Either way she can't stop acting so nervous around him. She noticed the students staring at her again, like they were going to do something to her. She looked around and noticed the only seat that was left was between Shadow and this other girl. She walked up to the seat and sat down, as she saw the other girl glance at her before she went back to getting prepared for class. The girl had black fur, with blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue tank top with red pants and her shoes were black but had spikes on them.

Amy looked at the girl again, and the girl looked back at her. Amy thought,

"_How did this girl know I was staring at her? Maybe some kind a psychic girl or something"_

She then gave Amy a sweet smile and finally spoke after what seemed like forever,

"Hi, you must be new here right?" She asked, her blue eyes staring straight into her emerald ones.

Amy lightly nodded and then the girl spoke again, "Well my name is RedHog Breaking, but you can call me RedHog, what's yours?"

Amy had a feeling that something was strange about this girl, but she gave out the sweetest smile and she seemed to be very nice, she could trust her, for now.

"My name is Amy"

RedHog smiled and told, "Well its nice meeting you Amy, maybe we can hang out sometime"

Amy nodded her head, "Uh yeah I guess"

RedHog also nodded before turning back the other way. She made a quick glance at Shadow; he didn't seem to notice her staring at him this time. His ruby eyes were fixed on his paper. Amy couldn't help but blush again; maybe she had feelings for this guy. She wanted to talk to him so badly but maybe he would think she's weird or ignore her or stare at her once again. Once he had the feeling of being watched she quickly turned around. He looked at her for a short while before going back to doing his work.

Amy really wondered when she gets to have a class with Sonic. She last saw him at lunch before she bumped into Lien Da. This class was sure boring…the teacher didn't do anything but sit back and relax, even gave them work without explaining how to do it.

"_Such a lazy teacher"_ Amy thought to herself

"I know right, he's been lazy ever since the first day of school"

Amy nearly jumped out of her seat when she heard that voice, only to turn around and see that it was RedHog again.

"How did you know what I said in my mind?" Amy asked

"I could read people's minds" She told

This freaked Amy out a bit, she couldn't sit next to a girl who reads her mind, worst of all she might figure out that she has a crush on Shadow. Amy nodded again and watched her go back to doing her work. Amy didn't want to say things in her mind because she might hear them again. Amy didn't know how long she could stay in this class, sitting next to some mind reader and her secret crush, she just wanted to leave the class for a while, even if it was for a bathroom break, but she was afraid of bumping into Lien Da and her two other friends. She decided to just sit and stay in this class, but only for now.

**Finally completed chapter four! It's been a while since I did so. Also RedHog Breaking aka RedHog was RedHog's Breaking character, so thank you for letting me use her. If you want your character to be in it then feel free to Review or PM me! I hope that I'll be able to make chapter 5 soon so please be patient!**


End file.
